Ouija Board
by Clairesa-chan
Summary: Can demons fall in love? Or do they just lie? SasoSaku and ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ouija Board

I do not own Naruto if I did I would have raped Sasori…

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Inner Talking**

"_**Demon or Ghost talking"**_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura taped her pencil against the desk while looking at the clock. She sighed and then looked over at her best friend. The lavender-eyed woman smiled sheepishly and then looked back at their white haired teacher. Sakura closed her light green eyes before resting her head on the desk. It didn't seem like long till the bell rang. Sakura's friend tapped her on the shoulders, "Sakura-chan…p-please wake up!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes before she snorted, "Hinata-chan what is it?"

Hinata sighed, "It's f-Friday!" Sakura then suddenly shot up, "Yeah! Cha! I forgot Kakashi's lessons can be so boring-" "Miss Haruno I would wait till I'm out of the hearing range of the teacher before I run my mouth." Kakashi growled lightly. Sakura laughed nervously, "But you're my favorite Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi just rolled his eyes and picked up an orange book. Hinata smiled softly, "M-my father is g-giving me a ride t-today so I can't walk w-with you. I'll s-see you Monday, S-Sakura-chan." Sakura frowned slightly before nodding in understanding, "Okay…"

Hinata then quickly walked out of the classroom. Sakura dolefully walked to her locker. Sakura grimaced when she saw the two witches waiting for her. Ino grinned cheekily at Sakura, "Hey, Forehead." Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Hey, Pig." 'Inner Sakura' roared, **Fucking little bitch! I'm gonna slice her throat and shove a stick up her ass! **Ino's sidekick with messed up hair giggled, "What's wrong forehead? You look like you can't get laid!" Sakura laughed bitterly, "Haha so fucking funny." Ino squealed in delight, "Karin I bet you she hasn't even kissed a boy yet!" Karin chuckled, "And you're a senior! How sad."

Sakura just ignored them and grabbed her hoodie from her locker. Sakura then pushed her way through the crowd and out to the front of the school. Sakura sighed as she took in a breath of crisp autumn air. The trees were all bare, but the ground was littered with colorful leaves. Smiling lightly, Sakura enjoyed the crunching of leaves beneath her feet. Sakura pulled up her hoodie as the wind blew. Just then a big raindrop plopped itself on her pale nose. Sakura frowned as it suddenly started to rain. Seeking cover she ran into an old looking building.

An old woman was working the desk and she grinned as she saw Sakura enter, "Why hello sweetie! Can I help you with anything?" Sakura shook her head as she muttered, "Just looking around." "Hey! Jashin-sama is going to fucking kill you, you little prick!" Sakura turned her head to see two attractive men growling at each other. One had pure white hair and purple amethyst eyes, while the other had crimson colored hair and amber eyes with an angelic face. The elder woman behind the desk muttered, "Hey Hidan and Sasori stop making a fuss!" Sasori snapped, "Grandma no one's here anyways-" Then his eyes slid over to Sakura, "I mean hello there!" Hidan raised an eyebrow at Sakura talking in her appearance, long pink hair, light green eyes, pale skin, red lips, full curves, and a hoodie in the way of him seeing her boobs.

Hidan slid his way over to Sakura, "So baby how's it going?" Sakura snorted, "Whatever." And walked over to the other side of the store. Hidan growled, "That bitch loves me she just doesn't fucking know it yet." Sasori just rolled his eyes, "Right." 'Inner Sakura' sighed, **That redhead is one fine piece of ass! **Sakura paused and blushed slightly before she went looking at what the strange little store had. Sakura picked up what looked like an old Ouija board. Sakura tilted her head to the side as she inspected it closer; it was brown and had writing on the back of it, 'Caveo.' Sakura picked it up and waved it in the air, "How much for this?" Sasori frowned, "I don't think that you should-" "It will be 10 dollars Hun," yelled Sasori's grandma. Hidan laughed, "Sasori you got fucking ignored by Chiyo." Sakura paid Chiyo before placing the Ouija board in her black handbag. Sasori gave Hidan the cold shoulder before he whispered to the pink-haired cutie, "It means beware." Sakura titled her head and remembered the back of the board before she shrugged and ran outside into the now sprinkling rain.

Sakura reached her home in a matter of minutes. Fumbling with the keys she opened the door and walked inside. Her mother rushed to her side, "Are you okay darling? I haven't gotten any messages and you where late…I was so scared…I mean ever since your father died…" Sakura patted the woman on her head and sighed, "I'm okay mom. Really…I'm okay." Sakura's Mom, Yuki, nodded her head letting her red hair cover her face; "I missed you Sakura." Sakura took in another breath of air, "Mom…I was at school." Yuki nodded, "I'm going to make some dinner now."

Sakura shook her head and walked upstairs. After doing her homework and eating it was dark outside. Sakura stretched and grabbed the Ouija board out of her handbag. She placed it down on her bed and then bit her lip. 'Inner Sakura' cheered, **These are cool! I've always wanted to try one! Oh! Cha! Sakura remember that you need some candles! **Sakura silently agreed and walked to the kitchen, 'Good thing we still have those red candles from Halloween last year.'

Sakura sat alone in her room with the crimson candles as her only light. Sakura placed the Ouija board on her floor in the middle of her room and picked up the pointer. She started to move it around in order to give it 'energy'. She moved it around for about six minutes before she sighed, "Is anyone there?" The pointer didn't mover under her fingers. Sakura gave a small chuckle, "And here I thought it would work…stupid me."

Sakura lifted her hand off the pointer and stared at the board when suddenly it moved and spelled H-E-L-L-O. Sakura gasped, 'I wasn't even touching it!' 'Inner Sakura' frowned; **I'm getting a bad feeling about this. **Sakura ignored her inner and shook in excitement, "What is your name?" The pointer moved slowly and spelled out, I-T-A-C-H-I.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please Read and Review! I suddenly had an idea for this story! Please tell me if you guys like it and if its original! (I think it is, but I can never be too sure!) And here are some facts about an Ouija board if you are not familiar…

Ouija boards are often used to contact the dead, but you can be fooled into talking to a demon.

When you use an Ouija Board you are supposed to never use red candles only white because red is a color of passion.

Ouija boards should never be burned.

Make sure you review please!!!!!

Clairesa-chan

P.S. **Don't** make this religious!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura painfully opened her eyes and looked around. She had spent the entire night talking to Itachi on the Ouija board. Grinning softly she thought, 'A 21 year-old spirit that is funny as hell.' 'Inner Sakura' mumbled angrily, **I think he was lying. I don't think he's a fucking spirit… **Sakura tilted her head in confusion, 'What else could he be then?' 'Inner Sakura' remained quiet. Sakura sighed in agitation, "Well Itachi-kun…it was nice talking to ya." Grabbing the Ouija board, she walked downstairs. Yuki ran to Sakura's side once she walked down the stairs, "Sakura, sweetie! I-I!" Yuki's eyes spotted the Ouija board in her daughter's hands. The once delighted smile turned into a frightened frown, "S-Sakura! What is the meaning of this!"

Baffled, Sakura glowered at her mother, "I was taking it outs-" Yuki wailed, "Get that _thing _out of the house this instant Sakura!" Sakura snapped out venomously, "Why the fuck should I do that? I bought this thing you know!" Yuki whimpered, "That Ouija board is going to hurt you! Did you talk to anything using it? Please tell me you didn't…please." Yuki's whimpering turned into sobs, "My baby…that's the devils work there!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I've had enough of you." Sakura turned on her heels and went out the front door. She made sure that the door slammed behind her. Scowling at the Ouija board, Sakura walked to the old building that she got it from. Peering inside, she saw the crimson-haired beauty, lazily looking out a dusty window. After a slow glance, noticing no one else was there, she went inside.

Sakura walked up to him and beamed, "Hello." He smiled back at her and uttered, "Hey. What's your name?" Pink suddenly rushed to her cheeks, "I'm S-Sakura. What's your name?" He stood up and bowed, "My name is Sasori, Sakura-chan. But you can call me by any name you wish." 'Inner Sakura' roared, **HOTTIE ALERT! **

Her breath caught in her throat and she turned her gaze away in shyness. Sasori still bent, straightened himself and cooed, "What can I do for you Sakura-hime?" 'Inner Sakura' giggled in bliss, **He's a keeper! **Sakura was about to open her mouth when the Ouija board moved strangely in her grasps. Sakura made a small gasp as it fell to the floor, "Oh!" Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly, "You haven't been playing with that…have you?"

Sakura shrugged, "I wasn't playing with it." 'Inner Sakura' seethed, **Oh no. You just are talking to a spirit named Itachi…that's not messing around or playing at all. ** Sasori looked at her suspiciously, "Well…why did you come here with it?" Sakura testily muttered, "I was going to buy some candles." Shaking his head, he spoke gingerly, "What color have you used?" "Red," she said absent-minded. His eyes widened in shock, "W-what?"

Sakura sheepishly laughed, "Haha! What did you say again?" Sasori wrinkled his nose in vexation, "Nothing. I don't care what you do with that board. Just know that using red candles can bring things other than ghosts." Looking into his eyes confidently, she asked, "Like what?" Sasori opened his angelic mouth to reply, but the white-haired man from before clumsily walked into the room. Sasori growled out, "Hidan! What are you doing here!"

Hidan looked at Sasori and shrugged, "I was trying to fucking find that little bitch known as Kakuzu." Rolling his amber eyes, Sasori stared impatiently at Sakura, "Look, just don't mess with it. I suggest that you wrap it in a silk cloth." Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, "Thanks for your help, but I'm leaving." She moved towards the door, but Hidan blocked her path, "Hey little bitch. I'm Hidan! Don't leave without giving me your damn phone number!"

'Inner Sakura's' temper blew; **Knock the shit out of that pussy! CHA!** Sakura shoved him into a row of old books and trampled over to the door, "I'm not paying for that." Sasori sighed and grumbled, "Wasn't expecting you to." Sakura opened the door and left the ancient building. Hidan stumbled as he got up, "What the fuck is her problem?" Sasori ignored him and whispered, "Sakura-hime, I will expect to see you again…soon."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

With her long, pink hair swaying in the wind, Sakura walked thinking to herself, 'Why did I even bring the Ouija board with me?' 'Inner Sakura' sighed, **If you didn't, Yuki would have just gone into your room and thrown it away anyways. ** Lowering her eyes, she glanced at the bag in her arms. On top of the Ouija board were some red and black candles. 'Inner Sakura' complained, **Sasori-kun said not to use red. **Sakura huffed, 'But they were half off…'

When Sakura finally reached her house, her mother was asleep on the couch with the T.V. still on. Creeping upstairs, she went into her room and lit the candles on again. This time she didn't need to put her hand on the board, it moved wildly and spelled out, C-A-N-Y-O-U-H-E-L-P-M-E. Sakura gasped out in surprise, "Itachi-kun! Is that you? What's wrong? What can I do?" 'Inner Sakura' screamed, **He likes dango, classical music, dancing, romantic walks on the beach…he's too good to be true! Don't you dare do anything! **

The Ouija board's curser moved and kept spelling, B-L-O-O-D, over and over again. Sakura panicked as the board caught on fire and a moan came from it. She reached for her pocket knife on her dresser and cut her hand. She sprinkled her blood over the fire. The once blazing fire died and the wails coming from the board silenced. Sakura scanned her room over and she saw nothing. The Ouija board was burnt, but otherwise okay.

Visibly shaken, she put the Ouija board in the trash can. Sakura then shut the lights off and climbed into her bed, "This is just a nightmare." She ignored the wound on her hand and shivered in fear. Sakura closed her eyes tiredly and drifted into slumber. If she had stayed awake, she would have noticed the two scarlet eyes that glared viciously towards her…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

So it seems I have died for awhile…not writing at all. Sorry bout that my peeps, but with school I haven't felt the desire to write. So please forgive me…but in Summer I'll be able to write more…so don't give up on me!

Love you all!

Clairesa-chan


End file.
